A research program is proposed for a special population of problem children: those whose behavior is so thoroughly deviant as to disqualify them for ordinary public schooling. Previous research in this program has developed a set of procedures to be applied both in a special classroom and in the child's home. These procedures largely succeed in establishing harmonious relationships between the child and parents at home, and also produce acceptable classroom behavior and regular improvement in the cognitive skills taught there. However, some of the children show difficulty in adjusting to public school classrooms subsequent to this program, despite good performance within the program. The research proposed thus concentrates on the problem of transition from the special classroom to the public school classroom. This transition is conceptualized primarily as a problem in generalizing the behavior changes accomplished in the special classroom to the public school classroom, rather than as indicating a need for more or different behavior changes within the special classroom. The methods proposed hinge on the logic of stimulus generalization through the use of convenient common stimulii, through techniques of self-control allowing mediated generalization, and through support for such generalization through a home-based reinforcement system supplementing the motivational system (or lack of them) typifying public school classrooms.